The Element Of Ruelynn Rose
by tatitots
Summary: She was hunted, scarred and deprived of normalcy. What if Ester didn't just turn her children? What if she practiced the spell before hand on a girl who lived with wolves? a girl who was of a pure breed of magic, and what will happen when the girl awakes from slumber to meet the offspring's of the women who imprisoned her in a tomb for over 1000 years? the story of Ruelynn Rose
1. Elements Of Creation

**I do not own the original's or the characters ; also my first story I've ever attempted to write lol criticism is very much welcome :)**

 _1012 AD_

The element of surprise, not necessarily as surprising to your opponent as the element itself is to you. Catching the surprise of the element by the mere thought of seeing your adversary's expression from the outcome of your surprise, only to catch your own breath away with the act of the element of your own thought. Which is exactly what happened as I stood completely dumfounded at the act in which I, myself committed with the element. The element itself struck my foe's bare chest sending him flying, soring rather through the trees of the forest. At the swing of my arm in defense of my foe's poison soaked sword, the wind responded magnetically to my will. He screamed in agony as his body connected with one of the trees from a distance, pulling me from my state of shock, my action finally connected with my mind, I took off in a sprint toward the river that would lead me anywhere but home.

Home is where those who taunt, scar, and harm the vessel of my being, apparently reside at. As I escaped the scene I heard my attacker sound the horn, one I was well to familiar with when the declaration of war bore. It mattered not if the declaration itself was against one or 40, the horn has declared its reign of war and I was the target of its reign. I'm not particularly sure who my attacker was but if I had to take a guess, he was a Viking. I was unfortunately a target for many people, especially the witches. I was a pure bred of magic, not of species according to the witch claiming my parents were of different magical beings. Beings which I know nothing about, a family I never got the honor to meet. Being raised in a village full of witches, that grew power hungry day after day as I grew into the young lady I am now, a witch crossing though to get ingredients for a sacrificial ritual, had the answer the village of witches needed. To give back to the earth a power that the earth gave to one, so the power becomes everlasting. The witches needed a few ingredients for this ritual, my heart being one of the ingredients. The witch said my death would enrich the lands with everlasting power, giving witches an endless source of power to draw upon anywhere and time. I was frightened at the thought of being slaughtered at only 16 moons. So I ran before the witch and the people of my village had any opportunity to annihilate my existence.

I approached the river bay, and continued to sprint alongside the edges of stones decorating the beautiful water that led to nowhere known to my knowledge. The sun was almost out of sight as I let my bare feet connect with the earth step after step I allowed myself to get lost within my own realm of thoughts once again. Thinking of the itching under my flesh that never had an answer only more questions. How do you even come to comprehend the capacity of your own power when you don't understand where the power comes from at all, where it began and when will it end? Besides the inner quake of knowing there is more to me than just the undeniable power that is becoming harder to hide. I was no witch, but in the same I was indeed one. I need not cast any spell to create peace nor chaos. Magic is just feasible to my existence, since as young as I could remember, my only friends have been the elements of life. The creation in which I felt the most connected to, the elements of creation, from which we bore, to which we fall, I have connected to the essence of life and the magic that was apparent to create it.

I never harmed anyone purposefully, and never once took the essences of someone's existence. .I was afraid of what would happen to me if I had. I made it apparent to never end a life, even at the cost of my own. I was so lost in my domain of thoughts that I didn't realize the darkness that devoured the sky.

I stopped sprinting, for I have always had a strange ability to run without losing air or growing wary. I looked up at the dark midnight vail that cloaked over the lands, the sky filled with mist like clouds covering the nights light known as the moon. I continued to stare at the sky, breathing in the scent of nature, just when I was about to exhale I caught myself unable to release the air filled in my lungs. My eyes wide with fear as the clouds dissipated from the view of the moon, which was completely full and reached its apex.

"No," I breathed out in a small whisper, fear filling my soul, just as I breathed out I heard the howling's of the beast, several beasts. I quickly looked around my surroundings for shelter. I found none, only forest filled trees with the river that led to anywhere but home. Fear started to burn through my bones, as if my days couldn't get any worse, a growl had emerged from behind me. I gulped with fear turning slowly to face the beast, the beast with glowing eyes baring its sharp teeth at me. I felt the air around me swirl into a shield like defense, my fear making itself known as my dark honey blonde hair wisped around me like the snakes on Medusas head.

The beast started towards me, slowly as if playing with its food. I backed up as the beast continued to approach me, only to hear another growl erupt from behind me followed by several more growls. I turned to see that I was completely surrounded possibly two dozen wolves.

"You werewolves take shadowing your prey with such vehemence, it's quite inequitable for one to be circumscribed of similar fortification as yourselves. Rather egocentric of all of you," I spoke loudly masking my fear with an unshaken voice full of wit and irony. I took a step back moving closer to the water, the wolves moved forward. Hoping I could control the water current I dared to speak again. "As if," I continued, "you creatures have not a single aspect in your life that calls for your companionship? My condolences towards your lack of endearment but as you all so expect, I truly don't care. With those being my last words to you all, farewell!" I plunged myself backwards as all of the wolves pounced at me, I hit the water as one of the wolves landed on top of me. I quickly gripped the creature's snout as it went to clamp its teeth around my throat, with an effortless push the water moved at my will flinging the creature in backwards into the rocks. I was about to fight this malevolent creature with a force to be reckoned with when I got caught in the current, sucked under unable to breathe as I fought to reach the surface for air the current of the river was powerful. Every moment I reached the surface for air, I was once again pulled under, this must have continued for hours, as the last moment I reached the surface I saw the sun slowly rising far into the horizon, until I went back under the current. A rock had connected with my head, I slowly started to see red surrounding the water, as I moved stilled in the current, unable to move slowly everything started to darken.

Just as I thought this was the end, the witches have won, a figure dove into the water pulling me to the surface. My vision was blinding as this person laid me on the rocks, I felt their lips against mine and air filled my lungs, it was as if the breath of live reached me. I began to choke on the water that had filled me.

"There, there you safe I got you now." The voice, of a man said to me. As my vision became whole again this man was hovering over me, blue eyes enchanting, he was young and handsome.

"Who are you?" I asked in hoarse whisper choking as the water continued to emerge from my lungs.

"Shh. Don't speak, you are hurt and need rest." He responded in the sweetest voice I've ever heard. "My name," he continued as he looked at me with the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever gazed upon, "is Ansel." I smiled at him as I closed my eyes, tired from the events of my life, I allowed myself to be devoured by the darkness of sleep, only seeing the beautiful set of eyes I imprinted in my mind that belonged to the man, my savior named Ansel.


	2. Rose of My Mother

**I do not own the originals or any of their characters, I only own Ruelynn. My first fanfic and story ever so criticism is welcomed :) let me know what you guys think**

 **1012 AD**

I awoke to be surrounded by a dark room with one lit candle illuminating the darkness. _Where am I?_ I thought to myself, just when someone emerged into the room, the man Ansel who saved me. Even though the room was only lit by a small of a candle I noticed things about Ansel that I hadn't noticed in my state of drowsiness, like his age. He was older than I led myself on to believe, at least 40 moons or higher. Ansel walked over to me with a stool in his left hand gaze never leaving mine, as he took a seat in front of me. We just stared at each other for what seemed like hours which was really only seconds. None of us saying a word, the silence was causing my nerves to go on over drive as I mentally pleaded for this man to speak. When he just continued to stare I finally decided if I didn't speak up now neither of us would have.

"I know I'm not the most attractive young lady but it's truly not kind of you to stare." I spoke sarcastically, Ansel rolled his eyes at my comment.

"Your name?"

"Ruelynn," I stated dryly.

"What are you?" he asked twice as dryly then I had when I stated my name. I stared at him for a moment wondering what I should say in response to a question I myself didn't even have nearly close to an answer for. After a moment of a thought I settled on the only response I was used to resorting to. Sarcasm.

"I'm a girl," I said with a sly smirk. "I know it's hard to tell with my body being on the small and delicate side but my arse is quite gargantuan."

"I never looked at your ass, if you were older I might have when I changed you out of your wet clothes into the dry ones you wear now, although I can say you have quit the remarkable birthmark in the center of your petit bosoms." I felt the heat rise to my face as he smirked back at me noting he could come with just as much wit as I. He continued, "You have a rare brand of magic, the last of its kind was spotted 16 moons ago."

"Last of its kind? What do you know about me or my magic?" Ignoring what he said about changing me while I laid unconscious, I continued with questions, "and what do you mean by the last of its kind?"

Ansel lend back, intently looking at me as though he was contemplating on what he should tell me, or what he can tell me. "Have you ever heard of the Unification ritual?"

"A wha-"

"When an alpha of different bloodlines join together to become one, each alpha has a trait in which, when the ritual is preformed both share these significant traits with their partner and those who had engaged in the ritual itself. Like as if one had the gift to hear things from a far, when the ritual is complete, their partner along with everyone present will obtain the same ability. It then becomes a part of their genetics when the generation continues, do you understand?"

I nodded, not really sure what wolf business had to do with me or my magic. "What exactly does this ritual have anything to do with me exactly? If it is a wolf tradition or, whatever why is it of any importance to what I am?"

"You're the outcome of what is forbid that took place over 25moons ago, when I was a young lad, Ruelynn. A descendant of the first werewolf blood line in existence had this ritual performed with his lover-"

"Again what does this have anything to do with me?" I quipped interrupting Ansel and his fairy tale story telling.

"Maybe if you would ever so kindly listen to what I'm saying your mind would digest exactly what I'm telling you, but in order to do so you're going to have to silence your wit and open one of your senses called, your hearing" he sharply said, clearly losing his patience with me. He leaned forward and continued, "The Descendant Josiah, of the wolf line fell in love with a witch, Inola who happened to be the leader of her native coven. Her being native also added to her power, native Indians have a rare spiritual connection with nature. While werewolves are a part of nature as well-"

"I thought being a werewolf was due to a curse?" I asked, interrupting him once again.

"While werewolves are a part of nature as well," repeating his statement as he inched closer to my face," When the ritual was preformed and those who attended, it had created a different line of magic, since being a witch is hereditary, and begin a wolf is a gene, everyone who attended, either witch or wolf, became both. When the werewolf gene was activated, your magic heightened, which created a hell on earth 25 moons ago. Josiah and Inola became with child, the first to bore in a new magic line, the Vikings wouldn't allow such an abomination to exist, and the witches however, had other plans in mind. As of when a witch reaches her 17th moon her power becomes more heightened, it's an ultimate time of purity between the witch and her magic, when both come to recognize one another. The witches wanted to sacrifice the child-"

"Me," I whispered. "They wanted to sacrifice me to enrich the lands with everlasting power that the earth gave to one. My time of birth is 4 months away, I'll be 17 moons."

"Your people were slaughtered, led by the village Viking Mikael, the witches took your mother beforehand." Ansel leaned back as I looked to the floor thinking of what happened to my mother, I never knew anything about her until this moment.

"Rumor has it, kept between the witches coven, and wolves that your mother died shortly after your birth, she's buried close by-"

"Can I see her?" I asked pleading with my eyes, feeling quite feeble in front of Ansel.

Without saying a word he stood up taking my hand, tugging me to get to my feet, we walked out to be greeted by the morning sun. I looked around my surroundings, family of wolves, sleeping in these little mud made cots in the middle of the woods, a burnt out fire pit and myself, walking hand in hand with someone I barely new but felt I could trust. Allowing him to guide me I allowed myself to feel my surrounds, feeling the earth with ever step I took, feeling the vibrations of the roots within the ground growing and stretching with ever step. Taking in the slight breeze that greeted me with a beauty that I could only feel. Out stretching my left hand as Ansel continued to hold my right and guide me through the forest of trees, I brushed a passing tree that had lost all of its leaves, the bark looked worn down and sadden by the change of our seasons. I felt the spark of life shift through me into the tree with the simple brush of my hand, and I continued to do so with every passing tree feeling the familiar spark that spoke to the souls of each and every tree. Ansel stopped into a clearing where all the life of nature was dead, except one rose in the middle of the clearing. He let go of my hand and turned to look at me. "She's buried where the rose-"He trailed of as he looked behind me eyes widening in shock.

"That's not a very attractive look Ansel, be a polite man and close your mouth." He glared at me but quickly looked behind me again. When he just continued to stare at the trees behind me, I moved passed him and started over to the single rose in the middle of the field. It's odd as well as sickening to say that I could feel her decayed body within the earth, this place was filled with the reeking of her death everything within seeing distance was dead, the path to my mother's buried body was dead. Everything I looked at around this area was without life besides this one rose at my feet. I bent down to touch the simple rose and as I did, the rose spoke back to me in images, I no longer saw the dead area, I saw a women, standing in front of me.

"Josiah," she spoke, such a beautiful voice she had.

"My love," I turned my head to see a man standing behind me, I didn't move from where I was still having my hand on the rose. His dark honey blonde hair in the same shade as my own, his chest bare, baring the same birth mark as I have in the center of my chest.

I stared at my father for the first time in my life. Immediate tears burned my eyes, I knew they weren't really there only a simple memory from the rose.

"It is as if the gods called us here to this spot, this is where it should be Josiah, my love."

I looked back to the women before me, she had moved close and I couldn't ignore how beautiful she was, how beautiful my mother was. Her medium dark olive skin, only a shade darker then my own, her eyes such a dark brown they reflected off of the light of the brightened sun. My mother looked like an Indian goddess, with her wavy black hair moving slightly with the breeze of the wind. "Then we shall have the ceremony here," my father spoke and before I could turn to look at him, I lost my balance legs growing wary from leaning to long, I tilted over losing my touch of the rose and landing on my side. I looked up hoping to see if he was still there but, not to any kind of surprise he wasn't, and neither was my mother. I felt the urge to touch the rose again, but I was also afraid of what it would show me, what the little rose of life in a field of death would have to say besides what it already had spoken of. I felt his footsteps before I looked up to meet those daring blue eyes, looking down at me quite puzzled.

"They buried her here out of a form of disrespect, didn't they?" I asked with small tears in my eyes.

"Ruelynn, your mother and father both did the forbidden act that had widely consequences for a lot of people, those who attended became power hungry when the ritual was completed and they destroyed seven villages in just one day alone, not including the hell that bore when the tribe of new blooded wolves moved down towards the oceans over the nine year course they were alive for. The magic that grew from this ritual was different than anything we have even heard of in ancient times."

"You helped with their end." I stated realizing that he spoke of this as if he lived it, tasted the reign of power that came from both of my parent's actions.

"I'm sorry Ruelynn-"

"If you know what I am and who I come from why do you not end me as so?"

"Because shortly after the war ended with your coven, I discovered I had a son. I am unable to see him as his mother forbids it, he is in his mid-twenties now as we speak, and I know nothing of him besides his name and his face, Niklaus. If he was here, I would imagine and hope he would have a personality such as your own. You, Ruelynn Rose, remind me of the image of my son I created in my mind."

"Ruelynn _Rose_?" he has a son? I remind him of a boy, a _man_ he never met? How strange.

"The rose you where touching, your mother planted it before the ceremony, as a gift to the earth. We should head back to the pack though, I have to introduce you to them"

Ansel reached out his hand expecting me to take it but I wanted to respect my mother with a small gift to her. I turned and placed my hands on each side of the single rose and allowed the sensation of life to flow through my essence into the land. I heard Ansel's intake of air as I watched roses grow sporadically all around the field that was once glomming with death, and was now once again alive with red roses. I bent closer to the single rose that was once my mother's gift to the earth and I blew on it softly and watched as the color of the original rose turned white. I felt Ansel's eyes on the back of my head as I spoke to the original rose.

"Hi mom," I paused trying to think of where I should begin to tell her my story. A small smile played across my lips as the name came to mind in Ansel's voice. "My name is Ruelynn Rose."


End file.
